Math Tutor
by Rasake
Summary: Riku plays dumb to grab Sora's attention. Quick fic, its fluffy Sora/Riku please review and comment


_**Math Tutor**_

**A/N: allo people, well I had already posted this one but not of Riku x Sora but now it is, I wrote this a few years back so editing is a big no no, but I still wouldn't mind comments and reviews pwease **

**Disclaimer: me no own Kingdom Hearts characters Square enix does –pouts-**

**ENJOY!!**

The wind rustled the platinum boy's hair, giving the illusion of a god, luscious eyes seeming to be in a hazy dream, posture and physique adding to the environment, his lips glistening from the sun's glow giving them a lustful yearning, all this causing the simple minded brunette to blush as he noticed he could not stop himself from starring.

The brunette drooled as the silver haired teen just stood there in the wind, but was brought back from his fantasy world as the silver haired god approached. Realizing he was fantasizing he prepared himself for the boy's approach. "Hey Sora" cried the boy, shuffling his feet the brunette replied "hey Riku, what's up what did you need?" "What I need is you Sora." He replied in a husky tone. Startled Sora yelled "WHAT?!" "I said I need you to help me study" he said. The brunette looked away as his cheeks flared red.

"Oh, what subject?" quickly replied the brunette, "I need some help with math, I kind of suck at it." Laughed the silver haired teen. "Do you mind if you can come over to my house today for a private lesson?" teased the silvered haired male. Yet again Sora blushed and nervously answered "Umm ... sure."

Countless fantasies buzzed through Sora's head all day, moaning and flesh tossing events replayed and conjured in his imagination, he realized of course that he barely could contain himself in public thus causing another arousing daydream appear at what he thought would be the situation after school.

School flashed by and Sora was nervous about the study date, without even thinking about it Sora after school found himself at Riku's house, gaping at its immense size.

Sora rang the doorbell and heard a few loud voices inside "I'll get it" came Riku's rich voice, "No, we'll get it." Screamed two identical high pitched voices in unison, then came a deeper much older woman's voice commenting "Since when do you care who's at the door Riku? Must be someone special." "Whatever." Riku's voice echoed in the big mansion. The door slowly opened and two almost identical heads popped out "Who are you?" they shouted.

Feeling another wave of blush fall upon his face Sora answered "Umm … I'm looking for Riku, I'm here to help him study." Two confused faces turned to one another and then gave a mischievous grins. "Riku, it's for you!" "Thanks Yuna and Rikku" he replied rolling his eyes as he approached the door.

The two girls began to bombard them with questions as Riku grabbed Sora's hand and led him to his room. The girls began to follow Riku but were blocked out as their noses hit the slammed door.

"Umm … Sora, you can let go of my hand now" Realizing what he had done he blushed an even deeper crimson red and quickly let go of Riku's hand. "S-Sorry"

"it's ok" Riku said waving a dismissive hand. Bowing his head in embarrassment, Sora then felt a hand grab his chin and saw into Riku's clear blue eyes. Riku's face soon began to creep closer to Sora's, leaving a small space between their lips.

"Besides, you're adorable when you blush like that." Then Riku's eyes became hooded and his head slowly turning to the side, startled Sora quickly fell to his knees and took out his books. Left there in mid-air Riku pouted and brought over a small desk and chair to study.

Sora's heart was beating fast and uncontrollably unable to sustain the haunting images that were appearing in his head. His heart soon settled down and they both got to studying.

It went on like any other tutoring session, questions, quick witty banters, and occasional sighs. After one long sigh drawn out by Riku, Sora asked him "Do you need to take a little break?" he asked politely.

"No… what I need is … you Sora." "What, what are you talking about?!" "I've always known how to do math, and I'm quite good at it to…." Riku's head was now hanging low. "But I just thought if I were to ask you to help me I could get a chance to finally tell you this, Sora."

Sora's eyes widened to its maximum extent and as Riku saw Sora's eyes widen in surprise, tears began to brim on his eyes slowly descending to his chin and landing on their homework. "I-I'm sorry Sora, I … I just thought if I could get close to you through homework you would eventually like me… as they say 'love is ignorant' ne?"

Sora was speechless, his somewhat acquaintance and secret desire was now confessing love for him, it seemed too good to be true, but he couldn't just leave him there crying so he decided to confess as well.

"Riku… I… Umm… I've felt something for you, ever since you started talking to me I've liked you but I was afraid of what you would say."

"Are you telling the truth, Sora?" Sora nodded, he to now hanging his head. Suddenly he felt two strong arms embrace him, and a wave of inner warmth covering him. Realizing that what was happening wasn't a dream Sora nuzzled his head against Riku's neck, tightly wrapping his arms around him.

They both stared at each other, still embraced by the other, no words spoken but they both knew what was going to happen next.

Both pairs of eyes slowly closed and both faces drew nearer. Sora still not able to believe this was happening was suddenly consumed by emotions untold.

Both pairs of lips touched causing Sora to shiver, making Riku hold him tighter. Their lips separated and they both stared once more, suddenly Sora could see something in Riku's eyes that was not there before, was it lust?, was it love?, or was it just his imagination, but something changed.

Their lips joined once more, a fierce sensation running through both their bodies. Sora suddenly felt Riku's tongue demanding entrance to his mouth, his mouth opened and tongues clashed. Both fierce with passion and craving more, their tongues battled just adding power to the lust building in their bodies.

Sora's shirt was slowly pulled as two warm hands slithered throughout his body, searching for its prey. The hands which used to be at his back now digging their way to his boxers, their they stopped teasing the young boy, a soft whimper heard in Sora's throat.

Riku grinned into what seemed like the everlasting kiss. Both lips parted to regain their well deserved breath. Riku's hands slowly slid down to Sora's erection cupping it smirking he said "So I turn you on?"

Sora blushed and replied with a kiss, slowly Riku pulled him away, frowning Sora asked "What's wrong?" "Nothing you're just so cute" Sora blushed and remarked "shut up".

Slowly Riku stood up and held his hand out for Sora to follow, he followed him to the front of the bed were Sora jumped on Riku making him fall on the bed with Sora on top of him.

"Well aren't you excited?" he smirked. There lips quickly locked once more and with pure strength and a little moan Sora was quickly switched to the bottom.

"You don't mind being on the bottom do you Sora?" Biting Sora's neck causing him to mewl in satisfaction, "N-No" Sora moaned.

Sora's mewls fueling Riku's lust, he went farther into the youth's body. Now throwing the boy's and his own shirt towards the floor, both bodies began to melt together.

Sora's and Riku's moans were loud as their erections grazed each others, and their flesh feeling like silk causing bliss in each boy's erection. Passionate kisses coming from Riku slid down Sora's young body.

Kissing and biting his nipples causing Sora's back to arch. Moans growing louder and deeper Sora raised Riku's head and kissed him, tongues flailing around and clashing, both tongues exploring each others mouths. Sora unable to just lay there and be pleasured slid his lips towards Riku's earlobes taking them into his mouth and toying with the boy's ear.

As the boy continued down the blond boy's neck and trailing hot, wet, passionate kisses down towards his chest, Sora soon reached the boy's pants, hesitating a little but as he heard his lover's groans he continued but as his lips were about to dig into his pants he was thrust backwards so he was now laying on his back once more.

Wriggling under the platinum boy's arms pinning him down by his shoulders, he whimpered to be unchained and quench his thirst for his lover's body but the teen just smirked and pressed his knee to his lover's erection causing him to moan.

Eyes wincing and cheeks crimson red Sora turned his head to the side and practically came in his lover's arms. As Riku trailed one arm from the youth's shoulder towards his erection and couldn't help himself and moaned "R-Riku I-I want you … inside me!"

As those words left his lips far in the background three giggles were heard. As both lovers turned towards the door in shock, they saw three heads peeking through the door and all three in unison sang "WE CAUGHT YOU, YOU NAUGHTY BOYS."

Sora turned a shade of red which never thought possible, and Riku just collapsed on Sora and groaned, giggles still echoing off the walls, Riku growled and hurled a pillow towards the door causing the three girls to run away.

Riku began to get up with an angry face but just as he left the bed Sora grabbed him by his wrist and said in a hush toned "Don't go…please" using his puppy eyes as his weapon.

"But baby, they ruined the moment." Sora smiled and just said "I know but don't you want to stay here with me?" Sora said placing a hand to his quivering lip and pointing at it.

Riku lay next to Sora and just replied "Total boner kill" Sora just smiled and kissed him softly. Grabbing Sora's wrist he pulled himself on top of Sora, while biting Sora's ears he whispered "where were we now?" as he placed his knee back in between Sora thighs.

A smirk traced Riku's lips, as Sora let out a loud groan of pleasure, knowing full well that neither of them would be able to do math ever again.

_**OWARI!**_

Thankies for reading, ladders people

3 Kyuuto


End file.
